Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server system management.
Description of the Related Art
For a server system, it is important to monitor the physical states of every server node and the network. An IPMI (Intelligent Platform Management Interface) protocol, whose communication protocol is very complicated, is usually adopted in the server system. Low-cost and low-complexity management architecture for a server system is called for.